User talk:Da Irish Kid/Archive 6
Questions? Problems? *We all have 'em. Leave them here. Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 02:09, February 8, 2010 (UTC) *Thank you for leaving a comment on my blog. My hopes have always been to have knowledgeable and well informed people adding to the articles I write. I couldn't have asked for a better person to comment on my bookmarklets and TOS violations article. I know the negative consequesnces of using some of the scripts and it is my goal to inform my readers of these and let them decide to use or not use bookmarklets. The more information I can put out the better informed they will be when they make this choice. Your comment will help with that and I hope others will share what they know as well. Collections will not vault??? The first 9 Collections will not vault. There is not even a vault box beside the collections to click on. Can you help? 17:08, May 7, 2010 (UTC) .... I forgot my accese code in mafia,help me,please The Showman It looks like the stats are 46 attack and 27 defense on the The Showman, but the pic is so blurry, it's hard to tell. I didn't want to edit the page for it, as I don't know quite what I am doing on that and don't want to muck iup everyone's hard work. http://www.farmvillefreak.com/images/facebook_farmville_freak_day_7_eleven_zynga_playbook_04.jpg The Showman It looks like the stats are 46 attack and 27 defense on the The Showman, but the pic is so blurry, it's hard to tell. I didn't want to edit the page for it, as I don't know quite what I am doing on that and don't want to muck iup everyone's hard work. http://www.farmvillefreak.com/images/facebook_farmville_freak_day_7_eleven_zynga_playbook_04.jpg finding a certain clan Im trying to find a clan problem is im not sure how to search for this clan because of how the clan name is. I can describe the name. The 1st letter looks like an I with 2 dots above it 4 then there is a little an up at the top of the other letters and then another I with 2 dots above it. I would appreciate any help and thank you. Problem with strength My attack strength is 26,000 and when I attack someone with defence 19,000 - 25,000 I always lose! Is there handicap in Mafia Wars??? clans.. Hi..Is it this clan you are looking for? ~Ï4ªⁿÏ~...In that case,contact me on fb link ...http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=356541121267#!/profile.php?id=780562731 yo Hay I sent you a friend request on answers.wikia Please answer it The best of luck Zamomblue222 21:34, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Free Gifts not showing up in Inventory Hi there! I saw your comment on FAIL Knuckles about that they don't show up in your inventory. I had a similar issue with them at first. Free gifts never showed up for me when I accepted them via the new in-game message feature. However, after accepting them the old-fashioned way as a FB request, they appeared. Hope that helps. Owed 07:34, May 25, 2010 (UTC) MAFIA WARS PRIZES! hey im asking how do you win the ipod touch/mafia wars jacket on the respect thing im level 11 on it and im really curious please help thank you Thanks, and a Question. Thanks Da Irish Kid, For editing the 1RP. Club. I couldn't find, the Clans Template. Only a Tag for it. I might not need it, again, but in case I do, how would I go about defining a Page as a Clan, or Something else, that doesn't have a Template. (It sounds like a stupid Question, maybe... But if I learn, it will save Everyone a lot of time. I figure.). Thanks again. Shadowolf19 01:55, May 31, 2010 (UTC) I'm very happy, with that, thanks. It doesn't do Me any Favours, if it's in the wrong Section, does it? :). I just wanted to start a community of People, who all had that in Common. Although, I've yet to meet Someone, who did get 1RP. In a Treasure Chest! The Question is: Would Anyone ever admit to it? I was really close to packing in Mafia Wars, then it was as if, Today, all of this good Karma, suddenly hit Me. So now, I'm trying to put Something into Mafia Wars, so that Everyone has a chance, to get Something out. Anyway, I'm sure that You're very busy, so I'll leave it there. Take care, and thank You for all of Your Assistance. Shadowolf19 02:15, May 31, 2010 (UTC)